


How can people treat us like we’re nothing?

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Robert, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Woolpack, hurt robert, punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron suffer homophobia





	How can people treat us like we’re nothing?

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete??

Robert and Aaron were at the Woolpack leaning against the bar as they were talking to Chas, they were holding hands. When a drunk bloke walked in and saw they were holding hands he sighed loudly, rolled his eyes, he looked fed up and he said in a rather loud voice.  
“ ugh bloody hell! “ he was drawing attention to himself which obviously what he wanted. Chas spoke up “ are you okay? “ 

The man stared at her and then at Aaron and Robert. “ I just don’t get it? How can you serve those people? Don’t they disgust you when they’re together? “ the man slurred a bit whilst pointing to the two men who looked angry. 

“ those people are my son and son in law, how dare you speak to them like that? “ Chas rising her voice. 

The man laughed. Actually laughed. “ I’m just saying the truth, it’s not normal they should be real men and not act like princesses. “ 

Robert huffed and walked to the bloke Aaron following him behind. “ I think you should go, your not wanted here. “ 

“ why should I listen to someone like you? “ the man stood up straight and walked towards Robert as they were staring eye to eye. “ your tainted mate look at ya, how can you walk around with a man? Honestly it’s disgusting, you should be acting like a real man not like a fairy. “ 

“ Leave now the likes of you aren’t wanted here. “ Chas speaks up, anger in her voice. 

“ fine I’m going. “ directing it at Chas before talking back to Robert. “ People like you should die, your broken, messed up in th- “ Robert punches the bloke hard in the face and punches him again, the mans face pouring with blood as he is laying on the floor. “ That how a real man should punch then is it? “ Robert says angrily at the man, Aaron gets Robert because it looks like he was about to punch him for the third time. “ Rob it’s not worth it. “ as they head through the back. 

Robert’s pacing in the living room full of anger. “ how can people speak like that? How can he treat us like we’re scum? I hate ‘em I wished I wiped that fucking arseholes face off. Robert rants loudly, He finally stops pacing and looks at Aaron as he’s getting the first aid kit. 

Aaron tells Robert to sit down on the sofa as he sits opposite him on the table. “ and that would of got you a GBH prison sentence, it’s not worth it trust me. “ as he’s wiping away the blood on Roberts knuckles. 

Robert calms down a bit before sighing. “ I know it’s just why can’t people leave it? If they don’t like it, they don’t have to talk badly about us like we’re nothing. “ Robert saying in a small, vulnerable voice. 

“ I know okay? I totally understand but your going to get people like that aren’t ya? You just have to ignore it. “ Robert nods he does understand it’s just hard to accept sometimes because it is unfair. 

Aaron smiles “ I know it’s totally inappropriate moment but you were really hot when you punched that bloke. “ he says cheeky. 

He chuckles “ oh the bad boy look does it for ya aye? Maybe I should start getting into fights for often. “ as he leans in for a kiss. 

“ not to offended ya mate but your a real softie but yes the bad boy look does it for me, much prefer you safe and not in trouble though. “ both laugh and have a deep, meaningful kiss putting what happened in the pub behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - Smugrobron


End file.
